


Cendrillon et le Prince bien membré

by Satanders



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Queer Character, Sexual Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Marraine la bonne Fée dote male!Cendrillon d’un cul magique qui est le seul à pouvoir accueillir la Grosse Epée du Prince. Et le Prince va devoir se taper tous les culs du Royaume pour retrouver le seul capable de lui convenir.
Relationships: Cinderella/Prince (Cinderella - Fairy Tale)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Cendrillon et le Prince bien membré

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milith/gifts).



> écrit pour la communauté d'écriture Obscur échange sur le prompt suivant : Crack, réécriture slash/humour - Tout le prompt se résume à : Marraine la bonne Fée dote male!Cendrillon d’un cul magique qui est le seul à pouvoir accueillir la Grosse Epée du Prince. Et le Prince va devoir se taper tous les culs du Royaume pour retrouver le seul capable de lui convenir.
> 
> Bonjour, bonsoir. Ce prompt, surprenament, m'a bien inspiré. Je partais pour écrire une bricole et je me retrouve avec plus de 5000 mots. Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, et même si cela demeure du crack sous acide, entendons-nous bien, j'ai fait quelques recherches linguistiques, j'ai été lire plusieurs sources folkloriques (dont des versions de « Cendrillon » en garçon). J'ai essayé de coller à la version la plus « traditionnellement connue », qui tend un peu à ressembler à la version Disney maintenant que j'y pense (on n'échappe pas à son enfance XD).  
> Et malgré le crack et l'humour, j'ai aussi essayé de rendre ça romantique et hot par endroit, j'espère que tu trouveras le mélange équilibré, ou en tout cas digeste.  
> Bonne lecture.

L'orgie battait son plein. La salle de bal du palais était peuplée de corps nus enlacés et ses murs de marbre froid résonnaient des gémissements concupiscents des invités.  
Pourtant, malgré la chaleur qui l'entourait de part et d'autre, le prince rechignait à se joindre aux étreintes, préférant une observation distante depuis son siège, l'air de s'ennuyer. Le Roi, qui pour sa part prenait quelques menus plaisir en compagnie de son conseiller, le Grand Duc - tout en surveillant la scène depuis une alcôve discrète - était fort marri de cet état de fait.  
"Pourquoi ne va-t-il donc pas s'amuser ? Mon fils serait-il devenu l'un de ces pudibonds qui n'ose montrer leur queue qu'au jour de leur mariage ?", s'agaça le Roi en soufflant dans ses moustaches.  
Le Grand Duc, avant de pouvoir lui répondre, avala ce qu'il avait en bouche, s'essuya poliment avec son mouchoir, puis lui répondit en ces termes :  
\- Hélas Majesté, ce n'est point là ce qui contrarie le Prince votre fils, car Dieu sait qu'il n'est point avare de ses faveurs au sein du palais. Sa langue est d'argent, ses doigts de fée, tout le monde s'accorde là-dessus à n'en point douter.  
\- Alors qu'en est-il ? Parlez ! Parlez !!, le pressa le Roi en le bifflant de son monarchique phallus.  
Le Grand Duc redressa sa perruque, qui avait été légèrement déplacée par les coups reçus.  
\- Le Prince votre fils souffre en effet de ce qui, pour certains, serait une bénédiction, mais qui, pour son cœur trop tendre, demeure un handicap dont il aurait presque honte, raison pour laquelle il préfère s'essayer à d'autres talents.  
\- Allez-vous enfin me dire de quoi il s'agit ?!, gronda le Roi en le menaçant à nouveau avec son braquemart.  
\- Le Prince votre fils est un amant des plus talentueux, il n'est ni puceau ni prude, mais comme vous le savez, il abhorre la violence et se caractérise davantage par une douceur de caractère qui le tient éloigné des jeux sensuels les plus brutaux, leurs préférant des étreintes passionnées, certes, mais câlines...  
\- Assez de blabla !!, rugit le Roi, à bout.  
\- Il a une grosse bite, asséna le Grand Duc.  
Le Roi se figea d'étonnement.  
\- Eh bien, en quoi est-ce un problème ?  
\- Oh certes, Le Prince votre fils ne manque pas de prétendants, au contraire, car cette caractéristique de sa personne en attire plus d'un et plus d'une. Toutefois, j'ai entendu dire que pas une fois il n'avait réussi à...  
\- A quoi ?, souffla le Roi à brûle-pourpoint, de plus en plus excité par la conversation - il se caressait les tétons et le sexe en écoutant son conseiller.  
\- A effectuer une pénétration complète, termina le Grand Duc, un ton plus bas, comme s'il craignait de prononcer les mots. A chaque fois qu'il s'y est essayé, ses amants ont très vite demandé grâce, y compris les plus masochistes, et le Prince, dans toute sa bienveillance, se refuse à user de son énorme mandrin, de peur de blesser mortellement ses partenaires.  
\- Malheur !, se désola le Roi. Que n'eût-il pris les dimensions de son vit du côté paternel ! Nous en aurions été bien moins ennuyé...  
\- Je suis au devoir d'acquiescer, votre Majesté, susurra le Grand Duc en salivant, le regard rivé sur l'érection de son monarque. Puis-je...?  
Ce dernier soupira, puis eut un hochement de tête magnanime.  
\- Faites mon ami, faites. Si mon fils ne trouve pas chaussure à son pied ce soir, au moins pourrons-nous bien l'oublier le temps d'une petite mort ou deux.  
Cette fois, le Grand Duc ne répliqua pas, la bouche déjà très occupée.  
  
Durant la soirée, le Prince doigta quelques chattes et plusieurs culs, sans trouver nulle satisfaction à ces attouchements qui, une fois de plus, lui rappelait qu'il était difforme. Frustré, il refusait les avances les plus empressées de ses invités, tous plus avides les uns que les autres de goûter à son gigantesque magnum. Il savait mieux que quiconque que leur enthousiasme fondrait comme glace au soleil une fois son gland à peine enfourné.  
Sans en être conscient, il fixait les bouches les plus grandes, cherchait les corps les plus larges, désespéré de trouver un trou à sa mesure. Son regard s'attardait sur celles et ceux qui comptaient le plus de partenaires, car après avoir été autant élargis, il serait peut-être possible pour lui de faire son entrée, peut-être.  
L'érection déformant le devant de son pantalon commençait à être douloureuse et il était à deux doigts de se masturber au-dessus de deux frères disgrâcieux qui enchaînaient les queues comme si ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie, lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose bouger derrière un rideau.  
A la fois suspicieux et intrigué - c'était une orgie, qui pourrait bien avoir besoin de se cacher ? - il s'écarta de la foule de corps entremêlés pour aller voir de quoi il retournait.  
Derrière ce rideau se trouvait un balcon, avec un escalier descendant vers les jardins. Le Prince y découvrit un jeune homme blond à la tenue affriolante : là où la plupart de ses hôtes préféraient le velours moulant, le satin brillant et la dentelle, le jeune homme portait des soieries fines d'un blanc virginal, qui laissaient deviner plutôt que de dévoiler ses formes androgynes. Ses cheveux étaient longs et lâches, ce qui en soit était suffisamment rare pour être remarquable, et surtout, des perles gris cendré y étaient accrochés sans que le Prince pusse dire par quel moyen, puisqu'il ne voyait aucun ruban qui pouvait les retenir.  
\- Je...je suis désolé !, s'exclama aussitôt le blondinet. Je ne voulais pas déranger.  
Le Prince n'était pas dérangé le moins du monde. Ce garçon était la première personne de la soirée qui ne tentait pas de s'assujettir les faveurs princières, aussi il y avait en sa compagnie un rafraîchissement certain que le Prince comptait bien exploiter jusqu'à la lie.  
Il vînt s'accouder au rebord du balcon, rehaussant plus par taquinerie que par réelle volonté de séduire la cambrure de ses reins :  
\- Le voyeurisme n'est puni par aucune loi en ce royaume.  
De façon tout à fait charmante, le jeune inconnu se mit à rougir. Son visage était aussi adorable que le reste de sa personne, sa voix aussi mélodieuse que le chant d'un rossignol, mais c'était ses mains que le Prince fixait avec amusement, tandis qu'elles voletaient en tous sens comme des libellules affolées.  
\- Je ne suis pas un voyeur ! Je cherchais le Prince !  
Ce dernier haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Ce garçon ignorait-il à qui il s'adressait ? D'où pouvait-il bien sortir pour ne pas l'avoir reconnu ?  
\- Souhaitais-tu trouver la confirmation des rumeurs circulant à propos de sa majestueuse turgescence ?, se moqua le Prince, un peu amer et pris d'un désir inhabituel d'allègre cruauté, à la fois envers son visiteur et envers lui-même.  
Le garçon se tordit les mains :  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais j'avais envie de voir à quoi il ressemblait, c'est tout.  
La sincérité de sa déclaration ne laissa guère le Prince de bois. Le rose lui bondit aux joues, honteux d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'entretenu la moindre pensée malicieuse à l'encontre d'un être aussi innocent, et son sexe, lui aussi, eut un soubresaut d'intérêt tandis qu'une brise tiède venait plaquer le tissu des habits du garçon, magnifiant ainsi la courbe exquise de son fessier.  
Hélas, le Prince se doutait bien qu'un jeune homme de carrure aussi frêle serait bien incapable d'accueillir son imposant concombre. Non pas que l'envie d'essayer lui manquait, mais l'idée seule de lui imposer une quelconque douleur était tout bonnement insupportable et il détourna vivement les yeux pour s'empêcher toute espérance de ce côté.  
\- Tu es juste venu pour le voir ? Rien d'autre ?  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête, ses boucles tressautant sur son front comme des clochettes de muguet - en plus d'être divinement beau, il sentait aussi incroyablement bon, et les effluves qui parvenaient aux narines du Prince lui mettaient l'eau à la bouche. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour défaire ces boutons de nacre et parcourir de sa langue agile le torse pâle caché sous cette étoffe légère...  
\- Comment aurais-je pu espérer davantage ? Il est le Prince. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il me remarque...  
Le blondinet déclara cela avec une résignation toute naturelle, où ne perçait pas même un soupçon d'aigreur. C'était admirable, du point de vue du Prince, qu'un garçon aussi aimable ait pu garder une telle candeur, une telle naïveté sur sa propre beauté. Il y avait là un mystère qu'il rêvait de percer, presque autant que son petit cul probablement vierge.  
Il se tourna vers le jeune étranger et lui sourit, écartant une mèche brune qui retombait de ses cheveux pourtant soigneusement coiffés en arrière.  
\- Moi je t'ai remarqué.  
Le garçon esquissa un sourire timide et le rejoignit pour s'accouder également au balcon. Le Prince lui prit la main délicatement.  
\- Parle-moi de toi.  
\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?, hésita le jeune homme.  
Le Prince ignora vicieusement sa monumentale érection qui réclamait les lèvres roses de ce garçon dans la seconde. Il porta la main fragile à son visage et en effleura le dos de celle-ci de son souffle, sa bouche à seulement quelques millimètres de sa peau.  
Le garçon frissonna et le dévisagea, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ils étaient magnifiques, comme le reste de sa personne.  
\- Tout ce qu'il te plaira de raconter, susurra le Prince. J'ai tellement hâte d'en savoir plus sur toi que la moindre miette me suffira.  
Alors l'expression du jeune homme passa de la stupéfaction à un émerveillement attendri. Et il se commença à confier au Prince quelques éléments de sa personne, qui à défaut de dénuder son corps, dévoila un peu plus de son âme.  
  
Après de longues heures à deviser au balcon, les deux jeunes gens se baladèrent dans les jardins, et en dépit de la nuit tombée, on y voyait presque comme en plein jour grâce à la lune pleine qui jetait sur le couple sa lumière bienveillante. Le Prince était féru de botanique, décrivant chaque plante exotique qu'il avait rencontré au cours de ses multiples voyages. En effet, sachant qu'une fois à la tête du royaume, il n'aurait guère plus l'occasion d'explorer le monde, il en avait profité pour découvrir les pays voisins, les mers et les civilisations éloignées, afin d'enrichir à la fois son esprit et ses goûts. Son père avait grandement approuvé cette démarche, étant lui-même quelqu'un de très ouvert aux nouvelles expériences - comme pouvait en témoigner sa ribambelles d'amants et de maîtresses.  
Le jeune homme était très loquace, et cependant il n'avait toujours révélé ni son statut, ni son identité, de sorte que le Prince savait toutes sortes de choses sur lui - qu'il aimait les animaux, qu'il détestait se lever le matin de bonne heure, qu'il avait deux frères et perdu son père très jeune, épreuve que le Prince avait lui aussi connu avec sa mère - mais il ignorait comment il s'appelait.  
Néanmoins, ce suspense rendait sa compagnie d'autant plus excitante - comme si elle ne l'était pas déjà suffisamment - et cela amusait le Prince qui se complaisait dans le même jeu, gardant un flou volontaire sur son affiliation au palais. Son nouvel ami était par ailleurs d'une oreille attentive, ses conseils étaient mesurés, pondérés, tels que pourraient en donner une personne âgée, une personne ayant vécue beaucoup de choses, ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant de la part d'un garçon qui, de son propre aveu, ne connaissait rien aux jeux de l'amour et du plaisir charnel.  
\- Je n'ai jamais eu le temps pour cela, répondit le jeune homme pris de court par la question du Prince sur ce sujet précis. Et puis...  
Il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase et le Prince s'arrêta de marcher pour le regarder. Le jeune homme le fixait tout à coup d'un drôle d'air, le regard étrangement sombre.  
\- Et puis ?, interrogea le Prince, un nœud se formant dans sa gorge tandis qu'il prenait soudain conscience de leur solitude et de la proximité de leur corps.  
Il pourrait tendre la main et le toucher. Entourer sa taille de son bras et le presser contre lui.  
Il le voulait tellement que s'en était presque insoutenable, mais la discussion était assez intense pour le garder sur le fil du désir.  
\- Personne ne m'a jamais paru intéressé, murmura le blond d'une voix rauque où perçait une ardeur nouvelle.  
\- Peut-être n'as-tu pas été des plus attentifs, accusa le Prince sur le même ton, la bouche sèche.  
\- Je suis attentif maintenant, répondit le jeune homme en baissant modestement les yeux, sans bouger, ses cils dorés caressant ses joues teintées par l'embarras et la pudeur.  
La confession mit à mal les dernières résistances du Prince, qui après réflexion s'admit en lui-même qu'il était dorénavant incapable de contenir plus longuement les impérieux instincts qui chauffaient son entrecuisse.  
Dès qu'il fit un pas en avant, le jeune étranger vînt à sa rencontre, et ils s'embrassèrent, aussi aisément que si c'eût été la centième fois, mais avec le sentiment d'une explosion, un choc qui mit le feu aux poudres, déchaînant en eux des feux inimaginables l'instant d'avant. Le Prince plaqua le garçon contre une haie et ce dernier s'agrippa à son cou, dévorant ses lèvres de baisers. La haie se révéla moins solide qu'on ne l'aurait cru, et sous le poids des deux amants, elle s'effondra, les emportant avec elle.  
Ils roulèrent à terre et le Prince se mit à rire, mais son compagnon poinçonna sa bouche de baisers enfiévrés et humides, tandis que ses petites mains maladroites tentaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin sous ses habits d'apparat.  
Au début, le Prince comptait se contenter de frottage sensuel entre les cuisses du jeune blond, et éventuellement, d'apposer le sceau de ses lèvres sur la queue de son amant pour satisfaire aux exigences d'un plaisir partagé, en dépit de son incapacité à assurer une pénétration anale, comme l'auraient assurées les bonnes manières.  
Pourtant, il se retrouva rapidement dépourvu de la plupart de ses atours textiles, y compris de ses sous-vêtements, à genoux dans l'herbe tandis que son tendre compagnon, assis sous lui, se délectait avec avidité de la vision de sa verge aux proportions gargantuesques.  
\- C'est la première fois que j'en vois une, balbutia le garçon. C'est...elle est tellement grosse !  
Le Prince pinça les lèvres.  
\- Tu n'es pas forcé, tu sais, je...  
\- Elle est magnifique, hoqueta le blond en tentant de la gober direct au fond du gosier.  
\- COQUEFREDOUILLE !!!, s'écria le Prince en le repoussant. Ne fais pas ça !  
Le blondinet toussa à n'en plus pouvoir, les larmes aux yeux, et le Prince s'assit sur ses talons près de lui pour l'enlacer.  
\- Tu ne veux plus ?, chuchota son étrange compagnon avec fragilité.  
La question était des plus cocasses lorsqu'on prenait en considération la monumentale verge dressée entre eux, aussi rigide qu'un mur de pierre.  
\- Tu n'as jamais fait cela, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Mes frères le faisaient bien, eux, grommela le jeune homme, tel un enfant boudeur auquel on aurait refusé une friandise.  
\- Ne connaissant point tes frères, je ne puis parler pour eux, mais je te prie de croire en ma propre expérience : il n'y a rien de plus pénible que l'insertion d'un gros objet dans un orifice étroit non prévu à cet usage.  
\- Pénible pour qui ?, chuchota le blond en caressant lentement la massive érection du Prince contre son ventre.  
Le Prince déglutit, hypnotisé par le mouvement de ces petits doigts sur son énorme biroute.  
\- P...Pour celui qui prend.  
\- Pour moi qui vais la prendre ou toi qui vas me prendre ?, susurra le garçon en se penchant pour étaler sa salive sur le gland volumineux de son amant.  
C'était une torture doucereuse qui n'autorisait guère le Prince à formuler la moindre pensée cohérente. La langue soyeuse de son amant parcourait rapidement la couronne large de son gland, glissant soigneusement dans les replis de peau du prépuce, lubrifiant la chair raidie avec la minutie patiente de celui habitué aux tâches qui demandent une attention extrême.  
\- Car je vais la prendre...n'est-ce pas ?, murmura le blond en relevant vivement ses grand yeux gris bordés de longs cils clairs.  
L'once d'emprise que le Prince était parvenu à maintenir jusqu'à présent sur ses sens et sur ses désirs grandissants céda promptement, comme une corde qui se rompt sous le poids d'une charge trop lourde.  
  
Avant cette nuit, Cendrillon n'avait jamais touché à une autre bite que la sienne. Lorsque sa belle-mère invitait du monde à la maison pour des parties fines, elle prenait soin de l'enfermer à triple tour dans le grenier, par conséquent il n'avait même jamais vu de personnes nues avant l'orgie au château.  
En pénétrant dans la salle de bal, il avait réalisé qu'un vaste gouffre le séparait de ces gens. Ce n'était pas qu'il était dépourvu de désir - il lui arrivait fréquemment de s'astiquer le manche en imaginant un homme derrière lui satisfaisant son besoin de soumission - mais l'incongruité de cette mêlée de corps poudrés l'effrayait à lui en donner la nausée.  
Toutefois, alors que le beau brun dont il ignorait le nom frottait sa monstrueuse pine entre ses fesses en peau de pêche, Cendrillon se sentait entièrement prêt à franchir le pas. Tant pis s'il ne voyait pas le Prince, car il avait rencontré quelqu'un de bien plus extraordinaire, qui enflammait d'un brasier incandescent le désir sommeillant au creux de ses reins.  
Il se cambra en arrière, présentant son postérieur à la saillie, à quatre pattes dans l'herbe, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, sa queue fine et dure gonflée contre son nombril.  
Sa Marraine lui avait promis que s'il perdait sa virginité avant minuit, son partenaire et lui recevraient un plaisir sans commune mesure. Il avait confiance en sa magie et ne doutait pas un instant que son amant généreusement doté par la nature se trouverait fort satisfait de son pucelage.  
Les mains de ce dernier entourèrent sa taille et le gland épais poussa vigoureusement contre son anus recouvert de salive. Cendrillon sentit aussitôt son œillet s'ouvrir sous la pression, et le dard colossal de son amant se fourra dans son cul aussi facilement qu'on enfonce un couteau dans du beurre.  
Les couilles poilus vinrent claquer contre les fesses douces du jeune homme et le beau brun qui le sodomisait poussa un râle surpris. Cendrillon, quant à lui, en avait le souffle coupé. Il avait l'impression que le gourdin de son partenaire lui remontait jusque dans la gorge et il avait quelques difficulté à apprivoiser cette sensation d'invasion, qui sans être désagréable - il avait rêvé toute sa vie d'être possédé d'une manière si entière, si indiscutable - se révélait tout à fait étrangère, bizarre.  
Cependant, son compagnon commença à se retirer. Cendrillon laissa échapper un sanglot suppliant :  
\- Non !  
Mais alors que le son quittait tout juste sa bouche, son amant donna un violent coup de rein qui le fit rentrer de tout son long dans le cul à peine défloré de Cendrillon.  
Celui-ci couina sous l'impact, parcouru d'une décharge de plaisir brutal qui lui fit ouvrir les jambes au maximum, dans une position digne d'une puterelle de bas étage, affalé face contre terre, écrasé sous le poids de son amant. Ce dernier grogna en le sentant se resserrer sur sa queue et il recommença on manège une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne un rythme soutenu d'enculage, ponctué de halètements, de claquements de chairs et de petits cris de plaisir.  
\- Je...peux pas...me retenir, gronda le beau brun à son oreille. C'est trop...ça m'aspire...  
\- Baise-moi, oh baise-moi, s'il te plaît !!, pria Cendrillon avec ferveur en ondulant des hanches.  
Son soupirant l'enlaça, embrassant ses longs cheveux blonds, et reprit son burinage.  
Cette nuit-là, Cendrillon apprit à jouir avec son cul. Il apprit également qu'il pouvait ainsi expérimenter l'orgasme plusieurs fois à la suite, alors que son partenaire, une fois les couilles vidées, avait besoin de temps pour récupérer.  
Ils firent toutefois l'amour trois fois, jusqu'à ce que le sperme du beau brun s'échappe de l'orifice bien ouvert du jeune blondinet.  
\- C'était incroyable, gémit son amant en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.  
Cendrillon sourit et lui prit le visage avec détermination pour l'embrasser. Le brun se laissa faire, ravi, s'allongeant sur le dos pour que Cendrillon grimpe sur lui à califourchon. Il lui enserra la taille et dit alors :  
\- Vas-tu enfin me dire comment tu t'appelles ?  
Le cœur de Cendrillon tressaillit dans sa poitrine. La tête commençait à lui tourner et il la posa sur la poitrine de son bel amant. Celui-ci voudrait-il toujours de lui en apprenant qu'il n'est qu'un souillon, un moins que rien ?  
Sous son oreille, il pouvait percevoir les battements paisibles de son cœur, ce qui renforça un peu son audace. Il se redressa sur les coudes et déclara :  
\- Je m'appelle C...  
Le son d'une cloche l'interrompit. Il sursauta.  
\- Qu-quelle heure est-il ?  
Son amant lui caressa la joue de l'index pour tenter de ramener son attention dispersée sur lui.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Probablement minuit. Comment disais-tu que tu...  
La cloche sonna à nouveau.  
\- Déjà ?!? Mortudieu !, s'exclama Cendrillon en se relevant prestement.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'inquiéta le beau brun en le voyant chercher ses vêtements et les remettre à la va-vite.  
\- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé !, s'excusa précipitamment Cendrillon en sentant la panique monter en lui au troisième tintement de cloche, tandis qu'il rassemblait ses affaires.  
\- Désolé de quoi ? Oï, attends ! Que fais-tu ?  
Les larmes envahirent les yeux de Cendrillon, marée montante d'eau, de sel et de drames à venir. Il n'en valait pas la peine, il en était fermement persuadé.  
\- Je ne peux pas. Je dois partir. Adieu.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce...attends !?  
Sans oser le regarder à nouveau, de crainte de ne plus trouver la force de s'en aller, Cendrillon s'enfuit à toutes jambes à travers le jardin, ombre furtive parmi les ombres. Un nuage couvrit la lune, comme pour l'aider dans sa fuite, laissant son amant dans l'incapacité de retrouver ses habits pour partir à sa poursuite.  
Cendrillon retrouva l'abri sûr de son carrosse pour y verser ses larmes, et le fouet du cocher claqua au cinquième coup de cloche. Le somptueux carrosse quitta l'enceinte du palais au septième.  
Une escouade de gardes sortirent au triple galop des écuries royales au dixième coup, alertés par le Prince lui-même, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une paire de chausse.  
Au onzième coup, le carrosse commença à rétrécir, les chevaux à ralentir, les laquais à se tortiller, sentant leur liberté arriver.  
Au douzième, il ne restait plus sur la route en terre battue que les restes d'une citrouille et quelques petits animaux qui s'échappèrent dans les buissons.  
Les gardes ne retrouvèrent jamais le mystérieux garçon aux cheveux ornés de perles que le Prince avait aimé toute une soirée durant...  
  
***  
  
Après les événements de celle nuit-là, des recherches furent entreprises pour retrouver le jeune homme ayant fait chaviré le cœur du Prince. Hélas, toutes ces entreprises furent vaines, car nul ne semblait avoir entendu parler de ce garçon.  
Le Roi, quant à lui, perdait patience face à la conduite de son fils, qui, sombrant dans un marasme profond, se languissait des heures durant de son tendre amant.  
\- Je ne sais que faire, confia-t-il un soir au Grand Duc après une fiévreuse partie de jambes en l'air. Nous avons pourtant tout essayé pour mettre la main sur ce satané soupirant. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il s'enfuit comme ça ? C'est tout à fait inconvenant.  
\- Et fort peu pratique, ajouta le conseiller en renfilant son pantalon. S'il n'existe qu'une seule personne au monde capable de recevoir le sensationel bâton de pèlerin du Prince votre fils, ce dernier risque fort de finir moine.  
\- Moine ? MOINE ?!?, s'égosilla aussitôt le Roi. Mon fils ne peut pas devenir moine ! A qui vais-je léguer mon royaume s'il devient moine ?!  
\- Allons votre majesté, tempérez vos accès de sang, c'est mauvais pour votre santé, déclara le Grand Duc.  
Le vieux Roi s'effondra dans son fauteuil, comme soudain vidé de sa substance.  
\- C'est en effet ce que dit le docteur. Ah, comment faire ? Je ne suis pas éternel, et lorsque mon temps viendra de quitter cette terre, j'aimerais partir en sachant que je laisse derrière moi un héritier qui saura gouverner, et je ne peux imaginer mon fils parcourir ce chemin seul.  
\- Peut-être...peut-être y aurait-il un moyen ?, osa le Grand Duc.  
Il gagna immédiatement toute l'attention du Roi, dont les moustaches fines frémirent d'intérêt.  
\- Si ce...si ce jeune inconnu est le seul que le Prince votre fils peut...  
Le Grand Duc imita un cercle avec son pouce et son index, et y planta l'index de l'autre main pour y effectuer des va-et-vient évocateurs. Le Roi hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait.  
\- Alors le Prince votre fils n'a qu'à essayer tous les jeunes hommes à marier du royaume, et s'il ne retrouve pas celui qu'il cherche, peut-être trouvera-t-il néanmoins une personne qui lui convienne ?  
Le Roi bondit de son fauteuil, similaire à l'un de ces jouets montés sur ressort, surgissant à l'ouverture de leur boîte.  
\- Mais en voilà une riche idée ! C'est excellent ! Sous prétexte de rechercher ce bel inconnu, il sera forcé de faire des rencontres, et alors il finira bien pas trouver chaussure à son pied ! AH !  
Il prit le visage de son conseiller et lui apposa un baiser sur la bouche.  
\- Je suis un véritable génie, s'exclama le Roi. Nous allons publier un édit royal. Faites venir mon secrétaire, je veux le rédiger sur le champs !  
Le Grand Duc se tapota les lèvres avec son mouchoir, dissimulant une petite grimace à la fois blasée et un brin amusée.  
  
Le Prince accepta la proposition de son père et démarra ses recherches parmi les nobles de hauts rangs. Mais parmi eux, aucun ne parvînt à réussir la tâche éprouvante d'accueillir l'obus conséquent du Prince. Alors ce dernier élargit le champs de ses recherches. Il s'attaqua à la bourgeoisie. Ses membres, y voyant une opportunités de s'élever socialement, tentaient de séduire le Prince, mais lorsque ce dernier sortait son engin, les sourires se figeaient, laissant place à l'effroi.  
Le Prince fendit pourtant quelques culs, parmi ceux qui, poussés par une ambition aveugle, ravalaient leur douleur pour tenter de supporter la pénétration. Le Prince n'aimait pas cela, et ceux qui prenaient ce risque se voyaient renvoyés sur le champs une fois la preuve faite qu'ils ne conviendraient pas.  
Un jour, alors qu'il rentrait en calèche d'une expédition cassage de cul, l'une des roues se brisa.  
Heureusement, il y avait là un manoir où il put demander l'hospitalité. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne et luxueuse demeure qui avait certes connue des jours meilleurs, mais demeurait propre. Ses habitants, en revanche, une mère et ses deux fils, faisaient parti de ses êtres foncièrement veules, cherchant à tout prix à se faire bien voir pour obtenir sa sympathie.  
Bien sûr, les fils avaient entendu parler de ses recherches et proposèrent de l'aider à se détendre dans une chambre. Ils le firent installer dans un grand lit en bois, puis ils se dévêtirent pour l'y rejoindre. Après de longues préliminaires, le Prince tenta de pénétrer l'aîné, mais ce dernier se mit à pleurer aussitôt qu'il tenta d'enfourner son gland.  
Le second, plus téméraire, serra les dents à s'en faire saigner les lèvres, mais le Prince sentit sa réticence et n'insista pas en dépit de ses suppliques insistantes.  
C'est d'ailleurs au milieu de celles-ci que le serviteur de la maison fit son apparition, apportant une collation – du thé et des biscuit pour patienter.  
Malgré son apparence dépenaillée, ses fripes et la suie sur son visage et ses cheveux, le Prince ressentit immédiatement un sentiment de déjà vu en le voyant. Il gardait les yeux baissés, sans jamais le regarder, et cette attitude lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose.  
La mère des deux garçons chassa la serviteur d'un coup de canne, lui demandant de retourner dans sa cuisine plutôt que de les embarrasser de sa présence.  
Le Prince, dont la nature était volontiers altruiste, rappela que la consigne de l'édit royal concernait tous les jeunes hommes à marier, des plus nobles à ceux de basse extraction.  
La mère en eut aussitôt le souffle coupé. Elle recouvra cependant bien vite sa capacité à tergiverser, mais le Prince prit de lui-même le bras du souillon et s'enferma avec lui dans la chambre, ignorant les coups qu'on y donnait.  
\- Est-ce que c'est toi ?, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, souffla le serviteur en gardant obstinément la tête baissée, les épaules voûtées.  
Ses longs cheveux étaient sales et ternes, sa peau tannée par le soleil. Ses vêtements, si on pouvait appeler ainsi les guenilles qui l'habillaient, sentaient le lait tourné et le crotin parce qu'il avait vraisemblablement dû s'occuper des chevaux du Prince à son arrivée.  
Quand le Prince prit ses mains, elles étaient rugueuses des travaux de la maison, tachées et éraflées, avec des ongles noirs.  
\- Il n'y a qu'une façon de s'en assurer, répondit le Prince.  
Il défit sa ceinture. Cendrillon rougit jusqu'aux oreilles sans oser lever les yeux. S'il le regardait, le Prince verrait la vérité dans ses yeux, il saurait qu'il n'était qu'un souillon. C'était encore pire maintenant qu'il savait que son bel amant était en réalité le Prince. Jamais il ne pourrait le toucher à nouveau, il était hors de sa portée.  
Le Prince se pencha sur lui et défit le tablier qui lui ceignait les hanches.  
\- Laisse-moi te goûter, murmura-t-il.  
Cendrillon se mordilla la lèvre...avant de lentement défaire les lacets de sa tenue.  
  
Les frères de Cendrillon – demi-frères, en vérité, car leur mère n'était que la seconde épouse du père de Cendrillon, leurs enfants respectifs étant le fruit d'une première noce – attendaient derrière la porte de la chambre, les bras croisés, la mine déconfite.  
\- Que sont-ils en train de faire là-dedans ?  
\- Il n'y a pas moyen que le Prince puisse considérer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de coucher avec ce souillon !  
\- Je parie que ce godiche de Cendrillon ne sait même pas comment branler une trique...  
L'aîné ricana, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard :  
\- De toute façon, avec ce fumet pestilentiel qu'il dégage, qui aurait envie de le toucher ?  
Un long gémissement de plaisir retentit de l'autre côté de la porte, les faisant brusquement se taire.  
\- Oh ouiiiiiii, couina la voix mélodieuse de Cendrillon. C'est trop boooooon !  
Puis des grincements violents s'ajoutèrent aux cris, ainsi que les battements frénétiques de la tête de lit contre le mur, indiquant un rythme particulièrement intense.  
Les deux frères devinrent blêmes de jalousie.  
Leur mère, comprenant sans mal la cause de ce vacarme, passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de s'évanouir.  
  
La tête posée sur le torse de son amant, le Prince jouait pensivement avec le duvet blond de la poitrine de Cendrillon avec un sourire béat.  
\- Je savais que je te retrouverais...j'étais prêt à fouiller les moindres recoins du royaume pour cela.  
Cendrillon ferma les yeux en enlaçant le Prince, surpris en vérité que ce dernier ait bel et bien accompli son œuvre. Non pas qu'il en soit déçu, bien au contraire, il n'avait, à son souvenir, jamais été plus heureux de toute sa jeune existence, mais le destin avait sans aucun doute été des plus généreux pour les réunir à nouveau. Car même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, c'était un miracle que la roue de la calèche se soit brisée juste devant le manoir, amenant ainsi le Prince littéralement au seuil de sa porte.  
\- Ce n'est point un miracle triomphant, mais bien de la magie, mon enfant, susurra une voix à son oreille.  
Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent violemment et se redressèrent immédiatement sur leur couche.  
La Marraine la bonne fée était accoudée au lit, le visage en coupe dans ses mains, à les observer. Sa mâchoire carrée, ses traits taillés à la serpe et ses épaules larges lui donnait un curieux aspect mais la bonhommie de sa figure transparaissait à la douceur de son regard et de son sourire. Elle se leva, les laissant admirer en silence la beauté de sa robe multicolore aux éclats chantants.  
\- C'est sans doute un grand avantage, dit-elle, d'avoir de l'esprit, de la naissance, du bon sens, du courage. Mais vous aurez beau les avoir, pour trouver votre destinée ce seront choses vaines, si vous n'avez, pour les faire valoir, un parrain ou une marraine.  
Elle leurs décocha un clin d'oeil et, d'un coup de baguette magique, la pièce s'illumina à tel point que l'on eut pu croire qu'une étoile était descendue sur terre pour laisser éclater son faisceau dans le secret de leur chambre.  
Lorsqu'enfin la lueur baissa, la fée avait disparut, non sans laisser à Cendrillon le bénéfice de sa magie : les insolations rougeâtres sur sa peau s'étaient effacées, ainsi que la crasse et les odeurs qui l'imprégnaient. Ses mains étaient à nouveau douce comme du velours, et ses cheveux aussi soyeux que les plumes d'une colombe.  
\- Ooooh !, s'extasia Cendrillon en examinant ses paumes.  
De plus, ses haillons sur le sol avaient été transformés en une magnifique tenue princière de soie grise ornementée de broderies d'or, soigneusement pliée sur une chaise. Cendrillon mourrait d'envie de l'essayer mais le Prince l'arrêta avant qu'il puisse quitter l'abri des draps fleurant bon le stupre.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?, interrogea le blondinet en battant candidement des paupières.  
\- Si tu en es d'accord, je souhaiterais poursuivre les activités auxquelles je t'ai déjà introduit un peu plus tôt, proposa son amant en lui caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse.  
Un rose délicat vînt teinter les joues de Cendrillon tandis qu'une étincelle espiègle s'allumait dans son regard.  
\- Je n'y vois certainement aucun inconvénient, déclara-t-il gentiment.  
Mû par une magie qui lui était propre, son anus se mit à suinter une matière visqueuse lubrifiante et à s'élargir en prévision de la pénétration massive annoncée, pendant que le Prince renversait tendrement Cendrillon dans les coussins moelleux du vénérable lit pour lui bourrer l'oignon comme il se doit.


End file.
